


We Could Use Some Hope

by riots



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Families of Choice, M/M, Mercenaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots/pseuds/riots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan and Yongguk of the Warrior aren't really bad guys, they just look like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Use Some Hope

Himchan wraps long fingers around the straps of his bag and throws it over his shoulder, waving a brief goodbye to Youngjae as he heads out. Youngjae, distracted, barely looks up from where he's sorting through medical supplies. Yongguk has already disappeared towards the mechanics bay to see if he can haggle a repacement for their twitchy compression coil. He's welcome to the job, really; Himchan knows nothing about machinery and it's not worth it to come back with a part that's just as crappy as the one they have now.

Instead, he's doing something more his speed. He takes his time making his way through the narrow corridors, heavy boots loud on the worn steel beneath his feet. As he approaches, he can hear the din of people, shouts, merchants. Hey, even in space, people have to trade.

Mato station has been their home base for years. What was once a mining station on the outskirts of the system was then abandoned when the ore ran out. Before it ran into total disrepair, some disreputable types had moved in and established the station as a kind of haven for those on the outskirts of society. Between the mercenaries, the gangs, illicit trade and the ex-military types who had lost their direction after the war, it flourished.

It's home. Himchan feels completely at ease as he pushes through the throng of people. There are calls of recognition, the voices of sellers and mercs hoping to grab his attention and offload some of what they're selling. They're not in a rush so he takes his time, strolling from stall to stall, chatting with old acquaintances.

He's an expert at haggling, all dramatic scoffing and threatening to go trade elsewhere unless the price is lowered. He doesn't have the same intimidating presence that Yongguk has, but he's perfected the art of menacing with his eyes. Not, of course, that any of that means anything here. It's all a dance, a display, a symbolic routine. Both parties know that they'll settle somewhere in the middle (and somewhere closer to the lower end of the price range, if Himchan has anything to say about it), and there's no real risk to the process. Still, Himchan relishes it, loves the dramatics of it.

An hour or two later, he slips out of the market, laden down with food rations, and a box of strawberries he sweet-talked a woman into giving to him for far fewer credits than they were worth. He'd only been looking to supplement the bland, well-preserved crap they ate on a daily basis, but he'd really scored well with the strawberries.

“Someone's pleased with himself,” Youngjae calls as Himchan saunters back onto the ship. Himchan deposits the strawberries into his hands and Youngjae's eyes widen. “Holy crap,” he breathes, his face lighting up as he grabs one.

“Just one,” Himchan tells him, snatching them out of his hands again. “Don't say I never do anything for you!” he calls over his shoulder as he saunters off. Youngjae doesn't reply, but he can hear him making noises of enjoyment.

Their ship is small, but it's not crowded. He makes his way to the galley, noting the way one of the floor panels sounds extra loud, rattling loose. He'll have a look at it later. Jongup looks up from where he's cleaning his gun as Himchan approaches, a welcoming smile reaching his sleepy eyes. His brown hair is a mess, he must have only just woken up. “What'd you bring me, hyung?” he asks.

With a flourish, Himchan lays the strawberries in front of him. “Take a few,” he nudges Jongup, then ruffles a hand through his hair as he heads to put away the rest of what he bought. “Dara's hydroponic garden is doing well this year.” He busies himself with rearranging the cupboards, putting everything back in its place. Even with what he's picked up today, they're not exactly full. Himchan does his best not to worry. He'll talk to Yongguk when he's back.

When he turns back, Jongup is still staring at the fruit, like if he blinks, it will disappear. Himchan snorts. “They don't bite back,” he points out. Jongup laughs and gingerly picks one up, biting into it. They're not big, but they are sweet, which is the important part. Himchan knows because he'd helped himself to some on the way back.

“I can't remember the last time I had fresh fruit,” Jongup admits, and Himchan squeezes his shoulder. The strawberries were an impulse buy, but he doesn't regret it. The kids need a little good in their lives, and the smiles make him figure that it's worth the extra credits.

“Enjoy it, kid,” Himchan says affectionately.

Heavy boots on metal announce Yongguk's return. The grin across his wide mouth is victorious and he waves a grimy metal part in the air. “Success,” he says triumphantly. Himchan doesn't think it looks like anything special but Jongup makes an excited sound and jumps out of his seat, licking strawberry juice off his lips and hurriedly rubbing his hands on his pants before he snatches the piece from Yongguk's hand.

Yongguk laughs and Jongup turns it over in his hands, gently examining it. “This is _perfect_ ,” he announces.

Himchan has already forgotten what it's supposed to do, but he assumes it's vitally necessary to keep them in the sky. “Well done.” He gives Yongguk the thumbs up, and Yongguk rolls his eyes at him. Jongup is off in his own world now, slowly making his way towards the engine room while he carefully cleans off some of the grease. Himchan makes a note to save him some of the rest of the strawberries for when he returns.

When he's gone, Himchan leans against the table, crossing his arms across his chest. “Anything?” he asks.

Yongguk has never been very good at hiding what he's thinking. His smile fades, replaced with worry, and he turns so that Himchan can't see his face. He reaches for a strawberry. “No,” he says after a second. “Nothing.”

He's hiding something. Himchan drags a hand through his short dark hair and narrows his eyes at Yongguk's back. He could prod but he's decided to just wait.

It pays off. After a few seconds, Yongguk exhales and faces him again, looking annoyed. “Well, there's something.”

Himchan tips his head and looks at him. “We're near running on empty, we've only got enough food to last us the next month, _if_ we're lucky, and you just spent the rest of our cash on something I assume was pretty vital.” He presses his lips together. “We need _something_ , Yongguk, how else are we gonna survive?”

He's right, and Yongguk knows it. He's always right. “It's a hit,” Yongguk says finally, his voice soft. Ah. That explains it. What they do, floating around the system, taking whatever job they can get, it's not precisely legal. Sometimes they have to do things that they don't want to do. They've always tried to avoid actual assassinations, Yongguk doesn't have the stomach for it.

“What's the target?” Himchan asks gently. If they weren't desperate for the credits, he wouldn't even be bothering with it.

“There's a mining conglomerate out around Phobos, right? The Chois own the rights to the whole asteroid belt, they're doing pretty well for themselves.” Yongguk pulls out a chair, sits down heavily. It's weighing on him, and Himchan can see it. “There's this guy, Jang, he pretty much runs Phobos, has all the politicians under his thumb, etcetera.” Yongguk breathes in. “He wants someone to go in and knock off the kid of the guy who runs the mining company.”

Himchan closes his eyes. A kid. Jesus. “How much is he offering,” he asks, because he has to.

A pause, and then: “Four hundred thousand.” That would be enough to carry them through the next year, if they're frugal. And they are. When he looks over at Yongguk, he's staring at his hands.

“We're criminals,” Himchan points out. “This is what we do.”

“Kill fifteen year old kids?” Yongguk's voice is harsh.

Himchan frowns at him. “Or what? Die of starvation? Run out of fuel in the middle of a jump, float until we hit something or run out of air or freeze?” His eyes on Yongguk are hard. “What do you want me to say, Yongguk? We're out of choices. Someone's going to die. Is it gonna be Jonguppie?” His choice of nickname is deliberate.

Yongguk may be the captain, but the two of them are a team. They trained together, they fought together, they left the military together. Yongguk is the better fighter but when it comes down to it, it's Himchan with the steel will. It's Himchan who makes the tough decisions, who steps up. He does what has to be done. And in this situation? When it's between some rich kid he's never met and his boys, he will always choose his boys. There is no contest.

Yongguk has his head in his hands. They're trying not to alarm the others, but this is the worst it's ever been. If they don't get credits, and fast, they will be in serious trouble. Borrowing isn't an option. They tried that, and after spending six months chased by loan sharks and the broken hand Himchan suffered through to get them more time, they ruled it out. This is real desperation.

Himchan slides into the seat next to Yongguk, leaning against him and resting his head against Yongguk's shoulder. “Rock and a hard place,” he says quietly. “It's your decision, but my vote is we go down fighting.”

Yongguk tips his head to press his cheek to Himchan's hair. “Shit,” he laughs. “We don't really have a choice, do we?”

“Wish we did.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, the enormity of their decision weighing on them. The two of them, they've been around. They fought in the war, they've killed before. This is different, though. This is just a kid. This is for money. “This is for survival,” Himchan murmurs to himself, and when Yongguk makes a questioning noise, he just shakes his head, doesn't repeat himself.

Youngjae, in the doorway, clears his throat. Himchan straightens and the two of them turn to look at him. “Not interrupting anything, am I?” he asks, looking amused. Youngjae has far too smart a mouth on him. Shouldering his bag of medical equipment, Youngjae darts forward and grabs a handful of strawberries. Before Himchan can stop him, he's already out the door to the medical bay. “Thanks, hyung!” He pauses to throw them a knowing grin. “You can get back to...” he waves a hand suggestively. “Whatever it is you were doing.” He wiggles his eyebrows and disappears.

Himchan and Yongguk exchange a look. “That kid...” Himchan shakes his head. A smart mouth, but a smart kid. He'd been in one of the best medical schools in the system for a year, before his parents went bankrupt and could no longer afford the tuition. He'd been working for almost nothing at a clinic on a barely settled planet when Yongguk met him. He patched up Yongguk and the two of them got talking. When the settlement folded, Youngjae hitched a ride on their ship and never left.

And when he's not being incredibly irritating, Himchan likes Youngjae a lot. He's sharp and funny and will team up with Himchan when he's picking on Yongguk. The two of them have their clashes, and if Himchan is honest, it's most likely because they're both outspoken and a bit prickly, but they still get along quite well.

“Here,” Himchan says, tugging the rest of the strawberries towards himself and holding one out for Yongguk. “Have a few before I run some up to Daehyun.” Yongguk moves to take the berry but Himchan dodges his hand, grinning at him, smarmy. “Just open up.” Yongguk laughs out loud and makes another play to grab it, but Himchan is too fast. Resigned, Yongguk obediently opens his mouth. Himchan goes to feed him the strawberry but this time Yongguk intercepts, grin spreading wide across his face.

“You're ridiculous,” Yongguk tells him.

Himchan shrugs a shoulder and drops a few more strawberries in Yongguk's lap, the corner of his mouth quirked up. When he looks back as he heads up to the control room, Yongguk is taking a bite from a berry, smiling at him affectionately.

Daehyun has his feet up on the control panel, arms crossed across his chest as he tips back in his chair. “Careful,” Himchan says suddenly, ducking into the room. “Wouldn't wanna fall on your ass.” His intrusion startles Daehyun and he jerks upright, narrowly avoiding toppling out of his seat.

He glares at Himchan, but the look softens when he sees he has something in his hands. “What'd you get?” He cranes his neck to look in, so Himchan holds it out of his line of sight.

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Himchan teases. Daehyun wrinkles his nose and Himchan relents, tipping it towards him. He's gratified by his wide eyes and and eager smile as he dips into them.

Daehyun takes his time eating, savouring it, and flashes Himchan a thumbs up. He's a quiet kid, skinny and unassuming, with the kind of smile that dawns on his face like an instant sunrise and lights up the whole room. Before they found him, it had been Yongguk behind the controls, which hadn't been terribly safe. Then they'd made planet-fall and Himchan had found a store and in the short space of desperately trying to browbeat the store-owner into giving him a month's worth of food for a week's worth of credits, Daehyun had quietly picked his pocket. It didn't take Himchan long to realize what had happen, and he'd chased him down. His complete stealth had impressed him, though, and they'd gotten to talking. One thing lead to another and soon Daehyun was on board, messing with their comm controls and making himself comfortable. Yongguk could have scolded Himchan, but he has an unending soft spot, especially for kids who are trouble, and Daehyun had gotten hired on.

“Save some of those, I want Jonguppie to have some,” Himchan tells Daehyun.

Wrinkling his nose, Daehyun takes a few more. He spins idly in his chair as he eats. “When are we leaving?” he asks. “Do we get station time?” He looks hopeful.

Himchan shakes his head. “As soon as Jongup is finished with the repairs, we're out.” He hesitates, and then says: “We have a job.”

Daehyun's a sharp kid. He takes in Himchan's apprehension and understands it's not a normal job. “What is it?” he asks cautiously.

“I'll tell you later.” Himchan closes the container of strawberries and Daehyun stares at him. He doesn't ask, but Himchan knows he's curious. “It'll be fine, I promise,” Himchan says, and Daehyun nods. He doesn't look convinced.

Himchan doesn't offer any more information, just slips out again, this time headed to the engine room. It's warm as always, the heat from the engine trapped in the small room. Jongup climbs up across the worn machinery with an ease born of practice, streaked with grease, a happy smile on his face. He isn't the brightest kid, but he's sweet as hell and has a way with machinery that none of them can match. He was the youngest and small, just a baby in Himchan's eyes at seventeen. They'd picked him up on a border planet, all dirt and sleepy-eyed and begging for a tour of their big spaceship. Yongguk had relented, showing him around while Himchan picked up supplies. When Himchan returned, he found Jongup humming happily, up to his elbows in grease and the engine had quit that worrisome rattling. They needed a mechanic, so they took Jongup on, and Himchan took him under his wing.

It's a good situation, because Himchan likes to look after people and Jongup, for all his skills with machinery, is a complete space case. He forgets to eat unless Himchan drags him out of the engine room, and he never notices the grease left behind by his work. He never complains, though, and never objects to Himchan's tactile tendencies, lets Himchan drape himself over Jongup's small frame in tight hugs, lets him clean him up and just smiles when he grumbles about how Jongup can _never_ keep himself clean, tch, what a mess.

“You forgot your strawberries,” Himchan announces, and Jongup's head jerks up, bouncing off the low ceiling. He grimaces and carefully climbs down to Himchan, a sleepy smile pasted on. Himchan tsks and holds the fruit out of his reach and Jongup frowns in confusion before he looks down at his hands and sees the grease rubbed into his skin. He wipes them ineffectually on his pants and Himchan just rolls his eyes. “Come here,” he tells Jongup, reaching for a rag and Jongup's hands. It takes him a few solid minutes of scrubbing but he manages to get one clean enough to pass, he supposes. Jongup isn't picky, really, but in Himchan's mind there's no reason to eat fresh strawberries if all you're going to taste is engine grease.

“Thanks, hyung,” Jongup says cheerfully. He's a messy eater, but his enjoyment is obvious, and Himchan lets him finish them off.

“How's the, uh, repair coming along?” He's not certain it was a repair, or a replacement, or even if he'll understand what Jongup tells him, but he asks anyway.

“It's perfect,” Jongup says excitedly. “Now we won't do that weird wobbly thing when we land.” Himchan appreciates that sometimes Jongup remembers to stick with the little words for him.

“Thank God for that,” Himchan laughs, and he uses the excuse of ruffling a hand through Jongup's hair again to gently examine the back of his head, make sure he isn't getting a goose egg from that bump. “How much longer, do you think?”

Jongup absently licks the juice off his fingers and Himchan reaches out to pull his hand away. “Half an hour, maybe? I want to see if I can get her purring.”

Himchan snorts. “Whatever you say, kid.”

He finds Yongguk still in the common room. Youngjae has finished up in the medical bay and the two of them are talking quietly over Jongup's abandoned half assembled pistol. Yongguk's eyes flick up to meet Himchan's. “Guess we should get it over with, yeah?” he sighs.

Youngjae frowns. Before he can stick his nose in, Himchan waves him off. He'll know soon enough. “Let's do it.”

Himchan sits at Yongguk's shoulder when he calls in to his contact. The man barely glances over at him and he keeps a hand against Yongguk's back, where it can't be seen. It's a big decision they're making. Both of them startle when they see the picture of the target. He really is just a boy. He's painfully adorable, he's even got cotton candy pink hair. Out of the corner of his eyes, Himchan can see Yongguk bite his lip. “Second thoughts?” the man on the screen asks, and Himchan's eyes harden.

“No,” he says.

Yongguk echoes him. “We'll do it.” Out of sight of the vidscreen, Daehyun hovers, looks worried. Himchan glances at him, but says and does nothing. They set up the details for transfer of credits (after the job was done, of course), and sign off.

Daehyun stares at them. “Is this for real?” Himchan nods. Daehyun snorts in disbelief. “I never thought we'd get this low.”

Behind him, Youngjae slides into the room, looking concerned. “We _are_ this low,” Himchan snaps. “We don't have two cents to rub together, we're barely staying in the sky, and the cupboards are looking pretty empty lately.” He glares indiscriminately at the both of them, daring them to argue with him. “I _won't_ let us starve. I won't.” Yongguk grabs his wrist and despite himself, Himchan shuts his mouth.

“I haven't found us an offer on a job in months,” Yongguk says. “We've blown through our savings. No one will lend to us.” The reality of their words are sinking in. Youngjae leans against the doorway heavily and for once, doesn't have anything to say. Daehyun stares at the floor.

“It's us or him,” Himchan says, the edge of his voice fading under the steady pressure of Yongguk's hand against the bones of his wrist. He just feels so tired.

“Jesus,” Youngjae says. Himchan just nods. That about sums it all up.

The silence stretches between them. Himchan doesn't look forward to explaining this to Jongup, too. “You don't have to take part,” Yongguk offers. Himchan turns to look at him. He wasn't expecting that, but he's not surprised. The only person who feels more strongly about protecting the kids than Himchan is Yongguk. “Himchan and I can handle it on our own. You don't need to get involved.”

Youngjae considers this, but it's Daehyun who speaks first. “No. In the end, the credits from this will help keep us alive.” He shrugs a shoulder. “It all ends up the same, so we should do our part. Right?” His eyes meet Youngjae's and there's no argument there.

“Doesn't mean I like it, though,” Youngjae grumbles.

“None of us do,” Yongguk says firmly. Youngjae's gaze falls on Himchan, like he's asking for confirmation, and all Himchan can do is stare back.

Again, they all fall quiet. This is bigger than anything they've ever done. It will pay off well, and Himchan doesn't doubt that they'll get it done. But it's a step none of them have taken before, and he's not happy that the kids have to get involved. His own words reverberate in his head. _Between a rock and a hard place._

 

 

-

 

 

Telling Jongup is hard. He's barely two years older than the target anyway. It hits too close for him. “Isn't there anything else, hyung? He hasn't done anything wrong.”

Himchan flinches. “If there was anything else, Jonguppie, we wouldn't be having this conversation.” It's Jongup he worries about the most. Were something to happen, he knows that both Youngjae and Daehyun could manage on their own. They have before, they can again. Jongup is another story entirely.

Jongup nods seriously. He looks up at Himchan. “You don't have to worry so much about me, you know,” he says. Himchan is at a loss for words. Jongup is so often stuck up in his head that Himchan forgets that he can be observant, too.

Himchan smiles at Jongup wryly and shrugs. “I do anyway.” he says, a bit helplessly.

Jongup nods. “Yeah, I know. But I can look after myself, hyung.” Himchan's not sure how much he believes that, but Jongup's eyes are steady and Himchan just exhales and claps a hand on his shoulder. Maybe he should give the kid a bit more credit, stop babying him so much.

“You're right, kid.” Jongup breaks into a bright smile. “I should listen to you more often.”

Himchan's words make Jongup laugh. “You should!” he agrees, and he pushes Himchan hard enough that he slides off the bench and hits the floor with a thump. This kid.

 

 

-

 

 

Things in the ship are tense for the next couple of days. Jang wants no time wasted, so as soon as Jongup is finished messing with the engine, they're off to the belt.

They don't often come out this far. Way stations are few and far between, the planets barely inhabited at best. You can stop for fuel and food, but you'll be lucky to get much other than re-purposed military rations and weak grains. Phobos is the exception to the rule, the closest thing the outer planets have to a metropolis. It doesn't compare to the highly industrialized and advanced planets further in, but it's the height of luxury this far out.

The man at the top, Jang, he's the other reason they avoid Phobos and the asteroid belt. His fingers are in everything, legitimate enterprise or otherwise, and nothing escapes his notice. When you do your business there, you either hand over a cut, or you are walking on some seriously thin ice. Himchan and Yongguk, they've never much liked answering to anyone, not since they'd left the military, and everything's easier when there are less people involved. Less complications.

Himchan and Yongguk spend long hours calling in favours and fishing for information, then holed up in Yongguk's quarters, poring over what they've got and making plans. Himchan barely sleeps. It takes about a day for him to get a little stir-crazy, and two to start lashing out. Yongguk suggests a cautious route, forgets to account for the guards they've been told to expect and Himchan snaps, throwing the papers in his hands in Yongguk's face and telling him he's a fucking idiot, he'll get them all killed and _then_ what will they do? Then Himchan will have to find a very good doctor who can bring people back to life just so he can kill Yongguk all _over_ again and that costs a lot of credits -

Yongguk halts Himchan's tirade by skirting the table and pressing a hand flat against Himchan's chest. He _pushes_ until Himchan is backed up against the cold metal wall, eyes boring into Himchan's. “Shut up, Kim Himchan, just shut the fuck up for a second.”

Himchan doesn't take orders well but Yongguk is closer to him than is entirely comfortable, at least while sober.

He'd be lying if he said that he didn't notice the tension between them. It had been there during the war, when they bunked so close Himchan could see the silhouette of Yongguk's eyelashes in the half light of morning. It had been there when they were discharged and Yongguk asked him where he would go and Himchan realized that he'd just assumed wherever it was, they'd be together. It was there when they'd ended up aimless, drinking at a bar on a planet they didn't even know the name of, drinking until when Himchan pushed his face into Yongguk's throat, Yongguk reached for Himchan's waist and pulled him closer.

They never talk about those nights, but Himchan remembers.

He pushes Yongguk's hand away. “Unless you take this seriously, we're not going to make it out of there.”

Yongguk's eyes can be unnervingly intense, sometimes. “I am taking it seriously!” he retorts. Neither of them have really moved away from each other but Himchan will be damned if he moves first. “Did you sleep at all last night? You need a break.”

Himchan rolls his eyes. “I'll sleep when this is over.” He can see the tension written in Yongguk's shoulders, in the way a muscle moves in his jaw, and he resists the urge to smooth a hand over it. “We need to figure out what we're doing, first.”

“That's what we've been doing for days,” Yongguk points out. “We _have_ a working plan. We just need to hammer out the details.” He examines Himchan, eyes roaming his face thoughtfully. “You look like shit. Take a nap.” Himchan grimaces.

“He's just a _kid_. This will be an easy hit. Why is this taking so long?” Yongguk is too patient, and Himchan breaks, pushes past him to look at the table again, strewn with papers and photos. Yongguk has a point about sleeping, but he ignores it. He stares down at the papers but the words are bleeding together.

He jerks when he feels hands on his hips. “Seriously, if you don't nap right now, I'm pretty sure you'll pass out.” Yongguk steers him over to his bed. “And if you fall and break your pretty face, then who's to blame?” There's fond amusement in his voice.

Himchan clicks his tongue in annoyance. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” he tells Yongguk, but he doesn't fight him. He sits down heavily on the thin mattress and toes off his boots. He doesn't want to admit that that last crack was the most persuasive of all. He likes his nose a lot, and he'd prefer it to stay the way it is.

“Take a few hours,” Yongguk says. “Then you can wake up and tell me all about how what I've planned will kill us all and you'll haunt me from the grave.”

“What are you, my dad?” Himchan grumbles. Yongguk just raises his eyebrows at him expectantly. Himchan throws up his hands dramatically and flops onto his back. Their bunks have never been very comfortable, but it doesn't really take a long time for him to nod off. Yongguk has always known when Himchan isn't looking after himself. It's uncanny.

When Himchan wakes up, Yongguk is asleep with his head laid across his arms at the table, and there's a blanket draped across Himchan's shoulders that wasn't there before.

 

 

-

 

 

Youngjae and Himchan argue furiously over whether or not he and Jongup will accompany them. They stand in the common room after dinner one night and shout while Jongup looks on with wide eyes. Yongguk has long since bowed out of the conversation, saying this one was up to Himchan, and Daehyun, as pilot, has no stake in the argument. “I'm a _medic_ , for Christ's sake,” Youngjae yells at Himchan, exasperated. “Who is going to patch you up when you inevitably manage to get yourself shot full of holes?”

Himchan resents the implication that he can't get them out of a firefight without bleeding out. “We made it through a _war_ , small fry,” he says archly. “I think I can manage to figure out to avoid the bad guys with the scary guns.”

“There are like seven guards, and you _know_ I'm handy with a pistol.” Youngjae tugs a hand fiercely through his blond bangs, glaring at Himchan. “ _And_ Jongup moves faster than either of you ever have. You _need_ us.” Himchan opens his mouth to say something in rebuttal but Youngjae cuts him off. “It's _our_ future too,” Youngjae says, some of the edge bleeding out of his voice. “You can't tell us you're doing it for us and then not let us help. We're not children. Not anymore. You can't make our decisions for us.”

Sometimes Himchan forgets that Youngjae's been a medic for years, he's held people's lives in his hands and not flinched. He's just a kid, but so was Himchan when he was recruited. It's all the same, isn't it? And Jongup, too. You need a certain set of skills to survive on your own at a young age. “Jesus,” Himchan mutters and Youngjae grins in triumph.

“I'm right, and you know it,” he says, smug.

There isn't the faintest chance that Himchan will admit that he's wrong, so he ignores Youngjae's taunts. “Fine,” he says. “You can come. But you hang back. _We'll_ take point, and until you have more military training than me and Yongguk then there will be no arguing.” Youngjae holds up his hands and agrees, but they both know that Himchan has given up more ground and oh my god this kid is gonna be smug about it for _weeks_. “You follow our lead, you listen to every word we say, and you don't argue. Not a word.” He points over at Jongup. “You too!”

Jongup nods obediently, and Youngjae's agreement is less deferential, but Himchan lets it slide. He sighs and rubs at his eyes. “So difficult,” he says. “Who's in charge here, anyway?”

“I am,” Yongguk calls from the galley. He sticks his head out the doorway, looking around. “Are you done yet?” The wide, pleased spread of his lips implies he had an idea of how things would end up, and Himchan tosses a plastic cup at him, annoyed. Yongguk ducks back into the galley, laughing.

 

 

-

 

 

They're still a few days out, so they make use of the time as best they can. Youngjae packs his med kit, carefully assembling everything he thinks they can need, spending the rest of the time working out. Jongup and Daehyun bury themselves under the comms console in the control room, rerouting everything they can to boost comms for the mission. Yongguk and Himchan return to the plan, now accounting for two extra sets of hands and Himchan's devotion to making everything absolutely perfect. They can't plan for everything, but Himchan's determined to do everything in his power to keep those kids safe.

To take breaks, they clean their weaponry, run through drills, and talk quietly about what they'll do with the money. Himchan suggests they get a ship that _isn't_ falling apart and Yongguk shoves him, asking how could they ever leave the _Warrior_? It's home now. At night, Himchan doesn't bother to go back to his room, he can't sleep anyway. Instead, he and Yongguk lay side by side on Yongguk's bunk, listening to each other breathe.

 

 

-

 

 

Daehyun's voice crackles in Himchan's ear piece. “There's someone else here,” he says. Himchan's eyes slide over, find Yongguk's. “They're...shit. It's Butcher's guys. And some extras, looks like they hired on some firepower.”

As soon as Daehyun says it, Himchan puts together the pieces. Jang was covering his ass. It was a typical move, hire two crews and then send them after the same target, let them fight it out. Double the insurance that the target gets hit, and you only have to pay the survivors. He can see Yongguk's face harden. While it made good business sense, it fucking sucked to be on the other end of things. “It'll be an easy hit,” Yongguk mumbles under his breath, and Himchan glares at him. They needed the money. Things may be more complicated now, but they still needed a way to survive.

“Shut up. Now is not the time,” Himchan hisses at him. Yongguk can be angry at him later. Right now, they needed to make sure they all got out of this alive. Himchan hastily gestured for Youngjae and Jongup to draw in close.

“They're headed towards the side door. You're gonna have to choose between the door guards and the Butcher's four,” Daehyun tells them.

Yongguk pauses at the corner and holds up a hand for them to stop. He grabs Himchan by the shoulder, pulling him in close for a quick tête-à-tête . His eyes are dark and serious. “Your vote?”

Himchan glances back at the other two, both watching the corridor warily, guns at the ready. “Guards. At least then we know exactly what we're up against.” The crew they were up against were wild cards, legendary for their complete lack of regard for human life, and their own safety. If they went up against them today, chances were, it would not turn out well for them.

“Agreed,” Yongguk nods. A quick flick of his hand sends Youngjae back the way they came, Jongup on his heels. Himchan comes next, close behind Jongup, and Yongguk brought up the rear. Of course, facing the guards also meant heading back towards the more populated part of the base. Jesus, this was getting so much messier. Himchan exhales through his teeth.

Yongguk catches his tension. Himchan turns when he feels Yongguk's hand on his elbow briefly. Yongguk holds his gaze, and he doesn't smile, but he nods. They're a united front. They'll get through this.

“Take a right up here, then it's a straight shot up through the next three, and then a right.” Daehyun's voice is soft and steady in Himchan's ear, and it helps. The kid always has a good head in a crisis. “Two at the door, two on patrol, and three in the room.”

Maybe this is supposed to be Yongguk's moment for words of inspiration, but Himchan doesn't care. “No room for mistakes,” he reminds them as they jog towards their target. Maybe it's not reassuring, but he's not sure that's what they need right now.

Yongguk doesn't soften the blow. “Hit 'em fast, hit 'em hard.” Himchan can see Jongup swallow. He looks pale. It makes Himchan want to reach out to him, but this isn't the place. They're almost there. Youngjae slows as they approach the corner, turns to look to Yongguk for the go ahead. His blond hair hangs in his eyes, but it doesn't hide his nerves.

Yongguk checks the charge on his pistol and out of habit, Himchan does the same. He refuses to let himself regret the decision, not now. Time for that later, once they'd gotten the job done.

“Hey,” Daehyun says suddenly, and Himchan freezes. Daehyun sounds alarmed, it's out of character for him. “There's someone...” The line crackles, and the pitch of his voice jacks up and then drops. “Someone's trying to use our line - “

There's a loud click and Daehyun is cut off by a strange man's voice. “I know why you're here.” It's low and steady, but there is an undercurrent of fear to the man's voice. “I will double what they're paying you if you keep him alive.” Yongguk immediately glances at Himchan, but Himchan says nothing. He knows what Yongguk will say, even if Yongguk doesn't. “ _Please_ ,” the man says desperately.

A crackle, and then - “It's Choi,” Daehyun sounds irritated. “There's no doubt about it, I traced the signal to his personal line.”

The confirmation is really Yongguk needs. “Alright,” he says. “We'll do it.” Himchan isn't surprised at all. Yongguk is, at heart, a good man. He does what he has to to survive, but he's always preferred jobs where he saves lives to the ones where he has to take them.

The man exhales, babbles some thank yous, but Himchan cuts him off. “Get those credits on the way, we don't work for free,” he says. “And contact your men at the door. If they shoot at us, I swear to God, your brat is dead.” Yongguk raises an eyebrow at him, but Himchan looks back at him, unrepentant. Someone has to think of these things.

“Done,” the man says, and after a few seconds, Daehyun echoes him.

“He's pulling the cash from his account now,” he confirms. Choi makes a grumbling noise of annoyance almost identical to Daehyun's from before. He's not pleased with Daehyun's ability to track him. “You better hurry. They're getting close and it looks like they've got some heavy firepower.”

Jongup coughs nervously and Himchan squeezes his shoulder reassuringly. “Move out,” Yongguk commands, and Himchan slides past Youngjae to take the lead. His training kicks in and he runs in a half crouch, pistol raised and at the ready in front of his face. He'd be lying if he says he isn't just as tense as the rest of them, but he won't let it show. He's going to get these kids out of here.

The guards twist to point their weapons at him as he rounds the corner but after a fraction of a second, one gives him a small nod, lowering his gun. The other man follows suit, but both remain alert. Himchan takes in the corridor. There are few places to use as cover, a handful of doorways and a station for the guards. Looks like a pretty sturdy desk, maybe they could use it too. A minor explosion shakes the hall, noise echoing down towards them. Himchan is suddenly really fucking glad that they're deep in the heart of the building, nowhere near anywhere that could depressurize.

“Jesus. I didn't know rocket launchers still existed.”

“Daehyun,” Himchan growls.

“Didn't work. Steel's gotta be like a foot thick. They're headed your way.” There's a long pause. “Try to come back in one piece, alright?”

“We will,” Youngjae says with a firmness that surprises Himchan.

Yongguk is at his elbow. “Youngjae, you and Jongup hang back. Let us take the lead.” There's no argument from any of them. He turns back to look at the three of them, now flanked by the guards from the door and two from inside the room. His eyes linger on Himchan. “Take your time. Slow and steady.” The smallest hint of a smile pulls at Yongguk's lips, the closest he can come to reassurance right now. “We've got this.”

There's the whine of a bullet through the air and Himchan tenses, immediately searching out a target. He dashes forward, ducking into cover of a doorway and out of the side of his eye watches as Yongguk does the same further back. He has to make a conscious effort not to twist and check for where Jongup and Youngjae are. They have to look after themselves.

Down the hallway, the other crew have kicked over boxes, setting up a kind of obstacle course of unfortunately effective cover. He can see three of them to the left, one just barely visible to the right. He targets that guy first, crouching and taking his time. He squeezes off a shot, a small sense of gratification as he watches the bullet tear through the man's thigh. The guy shouts and twists out of cover, and Yongguk takes advantage of that to finish him off.

This only serves to anger the other men. One clambers over the boxes recklessly, shooting with abandon, and Himchan has to throw himself tight into the corner to stay out of the line of fire. “Jesus,” he hisses. There's an answering barrage from where Yongguk has stationed himself and also, Himchan assumes, the guards, but the guy keeps coming, backed by fire from the rest. Himchan gets in a few shots, but the man is moving too fast, too erratically. He's headed straight for them.

“Himchan!” Yongguk's voice is barely audible over the roar of gunfire. “Now! We'll cover you.”

Himchan doesn't need to be told twice. He takes a deep breath, lets Yongguk know he's ready with a flick of his fingers, and then he _runs_. Bullets hiss through the air around him, and one ricochets off the floor half an inch from his foot but he never stops moving. You quit moving, you die.

The door to the kid's room is set deep into the wall, and Himchan hits the alcove hard, grateful for the respite. He looks out and sees Yongguk focus carefully, taking one shot after another until there's a squawk of pain and the sound of a body hitting the ground. Himchan doesn't bother to check to see if the man is dead. He spots Jongup, squatting at the corner and points at him. Jongup is off like a shot, racing towards Himchan. Youngjae was not wrong, the kid is fast. He doesn't slow to skirt the guard's desk, just vaults it and hurtles into Himchan. It knocks the breath out of Himchan, his head snapping back against the wall with a thud, and Jongup offers him an apologetic smile. Himchan waves it off. He can worry about bruises later.

“Daehyun,” Himchan says, and Daehyun's voice is in his ear instantly.

“The code is 4738,” he says, and Himchan's about to be impressed when Daehyun adds: “Choi passed it on,” sounding a little disappointed.

Himchan punches in the code and yanks the heavy door open, shoving Jongup in first before jumping in after him. The door shuts with an audible click and Himchan turns around to come face to face with a sword point. “A sword?” Himchan is incredulous. He knocks it out of his face with his gun barrel. The Choi kid is taller than he'd expected, but he still looks just as young. “We're the good guys,” he announces. Better not to mention that quick change action from a few minutes ago. “We're getting you out of here before the nutjobs with rocket launchers get to you.”

The kid is skeptical, and rightly so. “How do I know?” he asks, and he brings the sword up again. Himchan doesn't have time for skeptical though.

“Wouldn't I have shot you by now? Or Jongup?” Seriously, who gives a kid a _sword_. “Are you gonna stand there and play musketeer or can we go?” An idea occurs to him. “Daehyun, patch dad Choi through.” Daehyun grumbles, but complies. Himchan pulls out his ear piece, waves it at the kid. “Here. Listen for yourself.”

Hesitantly, the kid takes it, presses it to his ear. His eyes widen when he hears Choi's voice, and after a few minutes, he hands it back. “Okay, okay,” he says. Himchan rolls his eyes. Finally.

When he's got the earpiece back in, Daehyun passes him off to Yongguk. “Out in five,” he tells him. Himchan can hear gunfire doubled, in his ear and through the door.

“Ready,” Yongguk replies. Himchan nods to Jongup, who cocks his gun and flashes a quick smile at the Choi kid.

“Go.” Himchan slams the door open with his shoulder, spinning out to provide covering fire. The other crew has gained ground, but not a lot. Three of the guards are on the floor, not moving. Amateurs. Behind him, Jongup dashes out the door, dragging the kid after him. Himchan doesn't bother with aiming well, just squeezes off round after round, trying to get the other crew to keep their heads down. He watches out of the corner of his eye as Jongup hustles the kid down the hall, alternately covering him with his body and shoving him forward. Despite everything, they make it to the other hallway unscathed, as far as Himchan can see.

The other crew has gotten wise, though. Three more make a break forward, and these guys are less reckless, and have better aim. Himchan kicks over the guard desk to use as cover and to get a better angle to shoot. It's effective, one well-placed shot knocks down the closest one and he's gone.

So far, Yongguk has been the best shot, and when he drops to his knee to reload, one of the other crew makes a bee-line for him. Himchan grits his teeth and ignores that warning voice at the back of his head, stretching up and emptying his clip at the guy.

He doesn't get the chance to see if it was worth it. Something slams into his shoulder, knocks him on his back and he goes down hard. He clamps a hand to the wound instinctively, blood seeping from between his fingers. He looks down, trying to gauge the damage, and that's when he feels it, fire erupting beneath his hand. He lays still for a few seconds, trying desperately to catch his breath, his ears ringing. His entire world has shrunk to the pain in his shoulder and the noise in his head. He has to shake this off.

There's no way of knowing how long it is before he manages to push himself up to a sitting position. From behind the table, he can see that both of the guys from the other crew are gone. At least there was that. His hand is sticky with blood and he's feeling light-headed. It takes him a few seconds to realize that Daehyun is talking to him. “Himchan. Hyung, c'mon, please - “

“Yeah, here,” he mumbles.

“Jesus Christ, _thank you_ ,” Daehyun's voice is a mix of relief and tension. Himchan props himself up against the desk, tries to slow his heart-rate. It's so hard. He slowly becomes aware of how the noise in the hall has lessened. He glances over at Yongguk, whose eyes are boring holes into him. He waves at him with the hand that's not covered in his own blood, hoping that it's not as bad as it feels. “They're pulling out. You have to get to Youngjae.”

Himchan feels around for his pistol. The pain has made his vision irritatingly blurry around the edges. “Tell me something I don't know,” he grunts. “Did we get them all?”

Across the hall, Yongguk shakes his head. “No, but they're pulling back.”

Himchan pulls himself onto his knees, then manages to struggle up into a shaky crouch. “Cover me?”

“Always.” It's really all the confirmation Himchan needs. He stands, trying to ignore the sudden roaring in his head, and sprints down the hall. He nearly wipes out in his own blood but manages to catch himself before he falls, leaving a bloody trail back towards the junction in the corridor where Youngjae, Jongup, and the kid wait.

Halfway there, he stumbles. Fuck, fuck, fuck. A big hand closes around the back of his neck and hauls him up and then Yongguk is there, pushing him forward. He's a liar if he says he isn't grateful. “C'mon, Himchan, do I always have to save your ass?”

“One other time,” Himchan manages to joke weakly through gritted teeth. “That's not always.”

Their retreat is hasty, Youngjae pressing a compress to Himchan's shoulder and scolding him under his breath as they follow Jongup and the Choi kid back the way they'd come. Yongguk and the remaining guards bring up the rear, but they're not followed. Butcher's crew is reckless, but not stupid. Himchan is woozy but a sense of elation is starting to set in. They've done it. They just need to get back to the ship with the kid in tow, and they're in the clear. This feels like victory. He turns to look over his shoulder at Yongguk, and Yongguk grins at him crookedly.

 

 

-

 

 

“Hold still,” Youngjae tells Himchan, slapping him upside the head. “I can't patch you up if all you do is _squirm_.” Himchan makes a face at him but obeys. He's been numbed up but it still feels weird as hell and aches in a distant way as Youngjae prods at the wound.

“Don't say it.”

Youngjae's hands are sure and steady as he wraps Himchan up, and his lips are twisting up slyly. “Say what?” He smirks. “Something about how you got yourself shot full of holes by the bad guys with the scary guns?”

The instant he's done, Himchan shoves his hands away and jumps off the table, pointing his finger at Youngjae. “I don't wanna hear it.” He retreats, putting gentle pressure on his new bandage.

“Don't touch it!” Youngjae shouts after him.

The rest of the crew are in the common room. When Himchan wanders into the room, they're needling the Choi kid with questions, and he's doing his best to answer. Himchan's first impression is that he's quiet, a little unsure of their interest in him. His eyes go wide and he covers his mouth when Jongup makes him laugh. He makes note of the clean white bandage Jongup has on one leg. A graze, Youngjae has promised, neat, it will heal cleanly. Himchan leans in the doorway, watching, until Yongguk turns and spots him, waves him over. “How're you feeling?” he asks.

As he sits down in the chair next to Yongguk's, he punches him with his good arm. “I got shot, dummy, take a guess.” He raises his eyebrows, daring Yongguk to hit him back, but of course he doesn't. He looks across the table at the Choi kid. “So, have you got a name?”

“Choi Junhong,” Yongguk answers for him.

The kid shakes his head. “But call me Zelo,” he adds. Himchan looks at him carefully and wonders if he knows the origins of that name.

The crew takes to Zelo quickly, especially Jongup and Yongguk. Himchan's first approximation was spot on, he _is_ quiet, but when he's comfortable he opens up easily. He takes to Jongup because Jongup laughs at all his dumb jokes and doesn't treat him like he's anything special. They run through drills and Zelo will sit and listen to Jongup talk about the engine even though he doesn't have any real patience for mechanics.

It turns out he actually knows his way around a sword, at least a little, and that fascinates Yongguk. It seems like every time he turns the corner, there's Zelo trailing after Yongguk, listening carefully as Yongguk explains how things work. He follows Yongguk everywhere, and if he isn't with Yongguk, he's with Jongup. It's starting to grate on Himchan's nerves. He can't help but be a little resentful of how his two favourite people are having their time monopolized by some rich kid with pink hair. He's thankful for the fact that they've only got him for a few days, then they drop him back with daddy and they get their eight hundred thousand credits and can split.

The final straw for Himchan is when they call in to Choi to arrange the swap. It's standard for Daehyun to be present, after all, he's the one who managed to jury rig the comms to work properly, but Himchan can't understand why the kid has to be there, too. Choi knows they have him. During the call, Zelo stands at Yongguk's shoulder and Himchan feels crowded out, finally stalking out in irritation before the call is even done.

Afterwards, Yongguk corners him. “What's wrong, drama queen? You've been weird since we got back from Phobos. You got shot in the shoulder, not the head.”

Himchan bristles. Zelo is standing in the doorway. If he thinks about it, part of Himchan knows that Zelo is a pretty good kid. He's even been doing his part, helping with cooking dinner and lending a hand to Daehyun or Jongup when they need it. He still can't help that buzz of annoyance when he sees him _everywhere_. And it's a small ship. Avoiding someone is hard.

“I'm fine,” he tells Yongguk. He's not talking about this now and he's _definitely_ not talking about this with the kid right there. He moves to brush past him but Yongguk catches his arm.

“You're not,” Yongguk insists, and he sounds a little confused. Himchan has never made a habit of lying to him.

Himchan's eyes dart over to Zelo, then back to Yongguk's face. “It's nothing,” he says, and Yongguk looks over his shoulder to figure out what Himchan was focused on. He takes advantage of that to pull away from Yongguk and dart down the hall to his quarters. “I'm fine,” he calls over his shoulder.

He was hoping for an easy escape but he hears Yongguk coming after him, after a quick 'stay here' thrown Zelo's way. As he reaches his door, Yongguk's hands hit his shoulders. He ducks inside and Yongguk follows without a second thought, and without permission. When the door clicks shut, Yongguk crosses his arms across his chest. “Seriously?”

Himchan avoids his eyes, throws himself onto his bunk. “What?”

There's amusement in Yongguk's voice and Himchan's irritation rises. “You're so dramatic.”

Himchan takes the bait, twists to glare at him. “Oh, thanks.”

Yongguk grabs the only chair, dragging it over towards the bed. “He's a fifteen year old kid who just had mercenaries set on killing him,” he says quietly. “And you're jealous.”

Himchan snorts. “Don't be stupid.”

Wrapping a big hand around the back of Himchan's neck, Yongguk pulls him forward until their foreheads touch. “You're the one being stupid.” There's no real heat to his words, and Himchan can't deny them, anyway.

“Aish,” Himchan grumbles, pushes at Yongguk's chest. “I'm the brains of this operation and you know it.” His irritation is melting away. Yongguk has always had this way of getting under his skin, making him loosen up.

“Then show it, genius,” Yongguk laughs. Himchan pushes him again, harder, and this time Yongguk leans away, but the two of them are smiling at each other. “Quit acting like some kid is trying to take your place.”

Himchan sniffs. “I have no idea what you're talking about.” He'll never admit it, but the tension he's been feeling is seeping out from under his skin.

“Uh huh.” Yongguk just looks at him knowingly. Himchan knocks a hand against Yongguk's shoulder, hard enough to make him nearly tip off his chair, but he doesn't argue further. Himchan always looks after the kids, but it's Yongguk who looks after Himchan.

 

 

-

 

 

“Boss? Himchan? Can I get you up front, like, now?” It's the day of the hand-off and Daehyun's voice is loud over the comm. Reluctantly, Himchan throws down his cards. He'd been winning, too. He throws Youngjae a warning look but he knows this hand is a wash now anyway. Youngjae will peek. It's what Himchan would do.

He meets Yongguk on the way, and together they enter the comm room. Daehyun has a set of headphones on, listening intently. He doesn't look when they come in. “We have a problem,” he says. He unplugs the headphones and the transmissions Daehyun's managed to pick up echo through the room.

“Yeah, we tracked the bucket of bolts back in towards the centre of the system. Looks like they're headed for Choi's mining station over Tyche. We'll intercept there.” There's a crackle of interference, and the reply is obscured. Then - “Yeah. We'll take them out.”

Himchan exchanges a look with Yongguk. “Well, fuck,” he says succinctly. Butcher's boys have followed them.

Yongguk bites his lip. “Alright, Daehyun, call Choi, let him know we'll have company.” Daehyun nods, already working to raise Choi on the comm. Yongguk turns to Himchan. “Looks like we better prepare for war.” His lips tighten to a line and he looks grim.

Himchan returns to the common room and sends Youngjae off to double check his med kit. They won't give up so easy this time, and they _need_ to be prepared. This time, there is no arguing. In the engine room, he gives Jongup and Zelo the news and both kids quiet suddenly. Zelo seems to be doing everything except looking at Himchan, and it weirds him out a little. Jongup busies himself on some last minute maintenance with the engine and Himchan drags Zelo away.

“You,” he says when they're alone in the corridor. “I don't care if you know how to use that sword. You stay the hell out of the way, and when we say run, you run. Got it?” Zelo looks like he wants to say something, but Himchan shakes his head. “I need to you to listen to me. We are going down there because of _you_. You are gonna make it through. It's the only way.” He's trying his best to make his tone serious but not severe. He's not sure it's working.

“Can't I do anything?” Zelo is frustrated. Himchan understands but this time, there is no room for argument.

“Yeah. Don't get shot.” The kid makes a face, and Himchan shrugs. “I'm not being mean! I'm just looking out for everybody's best interests. They involve you not being dead.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Zelo mutters.

Himchan rolls his eyes. “C'mon, don't be like that. I've got a flack jacket for you and everything.”

“Jongup told me.”

A blank stare is the best that Himchan can muster. “Told you what?”

“About how you guys were gonna take the hit. 'Til my dad offered you more money.” Zelo watches Himchan steadily, and he's kind of impressed at how the kid hasn't freaked out or anything. He doesn't know what he'd do in Zelo's place. “And how you were the one who decided to take the job.”

Ah. That. “I don't decide anything around here. Yongguk is the captain.” Zelo snorts at that, and Himchan looks at him sideways. “Well. We're a team. I just did what had to be done.”

Zelo looks hurt. “And that means deciding to kill someone you don't even know.”

Himchan shakes his head. “That means deciding to make sure my boys stay alive.” He shifts his feet, exhales heavily. “It was a matter of life and death, definitely. But yours wasn't the important one. Nothing personal.”

Zelo is silent. Himchan steps in close, catches his gaze. “I don't expect you to like me,” he tells the kid. “I wouldn't like me either. But I don't regret thinking of our survival over that of a stranger's.” And with that, he turns and leaves Zelo alone in the corridor to turn that over in his head.

 

 

-

 

 

Docking goes smoothly. “They're right on our ass,” Daehyun tells them as they step through the lock. Yongguk is taking lead, Youngjae and Jongup are on either side of Zelo, wearing a hood to cover up his pink hair, and Himchan brings up the rear. Whether it was a tactical strategy or what, the safe compound is on the complete other side of the station from the docking bays, and they have to get Zelo there in one piece.

“Piece of cake,” Himchan mutters, and Yongguk throws him a disparaging look over his shoulder.

“You'll have maybe a ten minute lead,” Daehyun continues. “Choi's guards are on their way to meet you, and I'm gonna do what I can to mess with the locking system and hold them up. Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Yongguk replies, and the line closes with an audible click. “Heads up, guys. Let's go.”

They waste no time. Choi owns most of the station, so as they move from the less populated outskirts near the docking bay to the busier, more crowded market centre of the station, no one objects to their drawn and loaded weaponry. This is the most dangerous part. They have no idea if the people they're surrounded with have been paid off by Jang or the Butcher's boys, and they're slowed down by the crush. It's not ideal.

They keep up a steady pace, though, Himchan constantly turning and scanning behind them for anything suspicious and occasionally pushing Zelo forward when he wasn't moving fast enough for his taste. They're about halfway when there's a shout behind them. Himchan spins to see a group of four men moving through the crowd behind them, shoving people aside. Two of them he recognizes from the shoot out on Phobos. He plants a hand in Zelo's back and shoves him, hard. “Go!” he tells them.

Butcher's men open fire indiscriminately. Himchan's lips curl in disgust. They could hit anyone, including innocent bystanders. He flicks his safety off and as they round a corner, he uses a stall as cover, steadily squeezing off a few rounds. He catches one in the belly, but doesn't stop to see if it's fatal, just takes off after Yongguk and the others.

The market is awash with panic. People are screaming, running, ducking for cover. Yongguk has to physically force his way through the crowd, but he's a strong guy. Zelo is bent over, trying to disguise his lanky figure behind Jongup and Youngjae, but it seems useless. The other crew has them in their sights.

Thankfully, the people thin before too long and the five of them break into a flat run. Himchan is practically running backwards, keeping his cover fire steady, making the other guys duck out of his range before they can get clear shots. It's not long before he's out, though, and he taps Youngjae. They're nearly out of the market now, and Youngjae shifts to take up the rear while Himchan reloads.

As they reach the broad doorway, Yongguk stretches back an arm and grabs Zelo, pushing him in front of him and shielding him with his body as they move forward. Himchan is ready to take up the rear again when there's a crack and Youngjae lets out a grunt, stumbling. Himchan pivots and catches him easily, eyes searching for the damage and spotting dark red seeping from Youngjae's side. Immediately, his eyes narrow and he aims carelessly at anything that moves, shooting until his wrist shakes from the recoil and his wounded shoulder aches. When everyone has ducked out of sight, Himchan helps Youngjae out of the room “What kind of doctor are you?” he asks. Youngjae grimaces, rummaging through his kit for something to stop the bleeding. “Getting yourself shot and all.”

Youngjae laughs weakly. “Shut up. It's just a graze.” His hands shake as he presses the bandage to his ribs and when he meets Himchan's gaze again, he nods to assuage Himchan's worry. “I'll be fine.”

The others are halfway up the corridor, breaking away. “You're getting separated, something happen?” Daehyun asks.

Bullets hammer into the steel of the hallway wall and Himchan darts to the side of the doorway for only long enough to squeeze off a round in answer. “We're fine. Don't worry about it.”

“Done,” Youngjae tells him, and Himchan gets off a few more shots for good measure, feeling faintly gratified when he hears a squawk and someone goes down. Then the two of them are bolting down the corridor after Yongguk and the others.

“Watch it, you gotta head left down this tiny little hall in like three...two...one...” Himchan silently thanks any gods out there for Daehyun's impeccable sense of timing and catches Youngjae's elbow, pulling him down the side hall. He can see the rest of them now, ahead of them, flanked by a couple of big dudes with big guns. Choi's men finally showed up. They catch up and Himchan pushes Youngjae forward into the cover of the group.

The hallway is long and narrow and straight, and Himchan doesn't like it. It's probably a fast shortcut but he has the nagging feeling that something will go wrong. That point is hammered home when there's the echo of gunfire back from the way they'd come. They're too far away to be accurate, but apparently these guys have no shortage of ammo. “Pick it up,” Yongguk yells and they do, but the other crew is gaining on them. A shot sounds behind Himchan, alarmingly close, and instinctively, he ducks his head. In front of him, one of Choi's men lets out a choked noise and drops.

Himchan doesn't lose speed, he just does his best to jump over the guy's body. There's nothing they can do for him now anyway, they need to get Zelo into Choi's compound. Ahead of him, he can see Yongguk twist to see who went down. “We're fine,” Himchan says into his mic, before Yongguk slows down or worries. “Keep going.”

They're mostly silent the rest of the way, no noise but boots on tile, heavy breathing, and the omnipresent report of gunfire. Himchan is burning through his ammo but he's managed to keep the other crew at a decent enough distance. He's honestly a little shocked that he hasn't been riddled with holes yet, but apparently Butcher's boys have hired on a bunch of guys with all the accuracy of stormtroopers.

Of course, as soon as Himchan thinks that, a bullet whines past his head so close he can feel the heat of it. He's real lucky today. He hopes that luck covers the rest of them, too. The men behind them, though, they're not really actively pursuing them. And that makes Himchan nervous. They're mostly pacing them, keeping Himchan and his group moving. That's not a good sign.

“Past these two junctions, then you're home free. Choi has some men waiting at the door.” Daehyun tells them. Relief rushes into Himchan's chest, but he refuses to let himself think that they're safe yet. They gotta get that kid in first. “Wait. Shit. Shit shit shit. I didn't see it, they must've jammed my - “

“Spit it out, Daehyun,” Himchan says tersely.

“They're not Choi's men. They're Jang's.” Daehyun sounds upset. “I'm sorry, there was interference, I just assumed...”

“Doesn't matter,” Yongguk cuts him off. They slow and Yongguk pushes Zelo behind him again. “How many?”

“Six? It's fuzzy, I still can't see clearly.”

Himchan drops his near empty clip on the floor and pushes through the group to stand next to Yongguk, clicking a full clip into place. Yongguk is silent, but he presses his elbow against Himchan's side as they walk. “You're the better shot. I'll take the kid,” Himchan says.

Yongguk nods. “Fine.” He rounds on Jongup and Youngjae. “You two, find cover, shoot what you can see, stay out of the way.” His eyes fall on Youngjae's hand, pressed to his side. Youngjae shakes his head, telling him wordlessly that he's still fine. “You guys - “ Now he's gesturing at Choi's men. “Back me up. You two hold off the clowns behind us, you help me put down cover for Himchan.”

Himchan cocks his pistol, curls a hand around Zelo's elbow. He looks up at him. They're nearing the compound, and so far, Jang's men haven't attacked. They're trying to keep up the pretence that they're on their side, he supposes. There's a glassed in box next to the door, but otherwise the hall remains empty. “Ready?” he asks. Zelo looks scared witless. Himchan presses his thumb to his pulse and squeezes and Zelo finally meets his eyes.

“Yeah, I guess,” he says, voice barely audible.

Himchan glances at Yongguk. He nods back. “Go.” Yongguk fires fast and steady, causing the men at the door to scatter. Himchan doesn't wait, he just runs, gun at the ready in one hand, holding Zelo behind his body with the other. He's glad the kid isn't as uncoordinated as he looks, he moves wherever he's nudged and obediently ducks behind Himchan to stay out of the line of fire.

He can't tell if it's him or Yongguk, but two of the guys go down quickly, and Himchan likes those odds better. His shoulder aches fiercely already and he's certain that if he checked his bandage now, he'd find that he'd opened up his wound again.

The run up the hallway is interminably long. Himchan focuses on keeping himself between Zelo and Jang's men and ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Everything in his world has shrunk to keeping a hold on the kid and moving as quickly as humanly possible. The men are clustered in doorways and behind the guard station, taking turns to move forward towards them. They have to be careful now. “Head left,” Yongguk's voice is loud in his ear. “I'm gonna take out the guy in the doorway ahead of you.”

“Choi's in the compound. Get there, and he'll get the door open for you,” Daehyun says.

“Got it.” They're nearly there now. Which is good, cause Himchan's nearly out of ammo. True to his promise, the man in the doorway in front of them lets out a gurgle and sinks, blood pulsing from a wound in his neck and Himchan dashes past him, dragging Zelo with him. He finishes off his clip and when the hammer clicks on empty, he just throws the thing at the nearest man. It bounces off his forehead and sends him reeling, and before he can catch his balance, Zelo pushes past Himchan and runs him through with that damn sword. “Jesus,” Himchan says, jerking Zelo into the relative cover of the compound doorway. “Nice job.”

“Thanks,” Zelo pants.

Himchan pounds a hand against the door. “Any day now,” he bellows. Even through the din behind them, he can hear the loud click of the lock and he turns to keep an eye out. As the door eases open, one of Jang's men skirts the guard station and points a gun at them. “Shit, Zelo, duck.” He drops, pulling down Zelo with him. The bullets ricochet through the door opening. Jang's man has exposed himself, though, and someone on his crew puts him down in no time flat.

“Dad, no!” Fuck. Himchan looks up in time to see a man, blood gushing from his throat in a way that he knows is fatal, slowly drop to his knees. “Dad!” Zelo's voice is heartbreaking and Himchan is starting to panic. If this is Choi, they are seriously screwed. Why the hell would he put himself in danger like that?

Himchan wraps himself bodily around Zelo and hauls him upwards. Zelo is unresponsive, lets Himchan move him. “Daehyun.”

“Oh Jesus Christ, hyung.” Himchan closes his eyes for a second. He doesn't need to say much more.

Himchan has no idea what to do. “Choi's dead,” he says into his mouthpiece, and Zelo's breath hitches as Himchan shoves him into the compound, past Zelo's father's body. No Choi, no money. This is not good.

“Fuck,” Yongguk says. “Get out of there.” There's a spatter of gunfire, and Himchan can hear him breathing over the line. “We'll figure it out. Get out of there.”

Zelo pulls away from Himchan suddenly, and Himchan expects him to go for his dad, or something, but instead he darts further inside. “Zelo, where - “ He disappears into a small room and reappears with a small case.

The kid looks like he's going to cry, but he's doing his best to hold it in. “Now you can go,” he says, holding it out to him. “You didn't try for nothing.” From the look in his eyes, he expects Himchan to take it and leave. The kid's bravery leaves Himchan without words, for once.

“Shut up.” Himchan ignores Zelo's outstretched hand. “Did your dad have any weapons?”

Zelo stares at him for a long minute and then gestures mutely at Choi's body. Himchan nods, striding over to feel through the man's pockets. He didn't even have it _drawn_. For a second, Himchan is baffled as to how this guy had managed to stay alive as long as he had. He finds a pistol tucked into a holster strapped across Choi's chest, and it's loaded, thankfully. He straightens and instead of grabbing the case from Zelo's hand, he grabs his wrist instead. “C'mon,” he says.

The kid stalls, eyes wide on Himchan. Himchan frowns. “Give me some credit,” he says tersely. “I wouldn't just leave you. Now keep that sword handy and _move_.”

His words spur Zelo into action and he comes when Himchan tugs on his wrist again. They push through the doorway again, Himchan first, squatting by the guard station and providing cover fire. He's about to do something really stupid. He twists back to look at Zelo, still hidden in the cover of the door, sword and case tightly in his hands. “I'll draw them off. You need to run.” Zelo opens his mouth to argue. “You've got the money, right?” The corner of his mouth twists up. “That's important. Don't get hit.” Two guys left. He can manage it.

“Himchan, what are you doing?” Yongguk's voice is a distraction.

“Kid's got the credits. Sending him back. Cover him.” His tone allows no room for argument.

“Himchan - “ He reaches up and flicks off his earpiece.

Looking up at Zelo, Himchan nods. He checks his ammo quickly, half a clip if he's lucky. “Get to Yongguk. He'll get you out of there.” Himchan takes a deep breath and exhales through his nose. “Count to three, then go.”

“What - ?”

Himchan launches himself out of cover, running forward towards the last of Jang's men. He doesn't bother looking back to see if Zelo has listened, he can't afford to. He targets the closest one, taking shot after shot until one tears through the man's thigh and he drops. Himchan follows it with a shot to the chest. There's a slow burning ache in his shoulder. Youngjae's gonna be so mad at him.

The second guy provides more of a problem. He's firmly entrenched himself behind a doorway, and Himchan is totally exposed. He can't hesitate, though. He shoots until the barrel clips on empty and then tosses the pistol aside and just runs at the man.

Himchan's luck has run out. A bullet punches through his side and he gasps, clamping a hand over the burning centre of his pain. It makes him stumble, nearly stop, but he keeps moving and throws himself on the guy. The force of impact knocks the gun out of the man's hand, and he's thankful for that.

Himchan isn't all that big, or even terribly strong. He's wiry and agile and that's always served him best. So getting in close was really not his best idea. He's weakened by the shot to his side and his already wounded shoulder but he wraps an arm around the man's neck and hammers his fist into everything he can reach. The two of them hit the wall and the man thrashes, trying to shake him off. Himchan just clings tighter, digging his thumb into the man's eyes. All he has are his hands and he's going to use them to the best of his advantage.

Swinging wildly, the man catches him with a punch to the gut and Himchan, unable to breathe, lets his grip loosen. Another blow, this one basically on top of the wound to his side and he's on the ground, head snapping against tiled floor and ears ringing. He struggles to get up but the man brings his foot down hard and it's all he can do to roll out of the way. Himchan is pretty close to fucked now, and he knows it. Who knows where the guy's gun has gone, he can't see all that well right now anyway. Pushing himself to his knees, he tries to stand, but a solid kick to his ribs sends him sprawling. He doesn't know if he has the energy to get up again.

A single shot rings out and the next blow he's waiting for never comes. He twists and looks up blearily as the man comes toppling down next to him. Confused, he peers up, and then there's Yongguk, with blood smeared across his jaw and bruised knuckles, reaching down to help him up. “If you ever do that again, I'm gonna kill you myself,” Yongguk tells him, and there's a weird edge to his voice that makes Himchan pause and stare at him.

“If I ever do something that stupid again, you have my permission to kill me,” Himchan replies after a second, his voice hoarse. Yongguk slings his arm around Himchan's waist and the two of them hobble back to the rest of the group.

They'd finished off Butcher's boys, it seems. Zelo made it, unscathed other than a twisted ankle. Jongup has a broken wrist from where he'd thrown himself out of the way of gunfire, and Yongguk managed to break his nose. Himchan wasn't the only one who'd done something reckless. There are a couple of Choi's men left, although only one is still standing. Youngjae had patched him up as best he could, but he'd have to leave him for someone with more expertise.

“I guess you're in charge now, kid,” Himchan tells Zelo.

Zelo stares at him, all wide eyes and grief and fear. “I don't want it,” he says desperately.

Himchan's ribs burn but he shakes Yongguk off for a second and wraps his good arm around Zelo's shoulders. It's a poor excuse for comfort, but he's lucky he's still standing. The kid has had a pretty rough week, and Himchan is impressed with how he's held up. “You don't have to.” Yongguk's eyes are boring into him, asking wordlessly what the hell Himchan is doing. Himchan ignores it. “Bet your dad has a lot of people here, people who can keep things going.”

Understanding dawns in Yongguk's eyes. “Yeah, definitely. Jang's got what he wanted, right? Choi is knocked out.” He rubs absently at his face, grimaces when his fingers come away sticky with drying blood. “He doesn't have to know the kid made it. And - “ This is directed just at Zelo. “We've got an empty bunk.”

Zelo has a white-knuckled grip on the case in his hand and despite himself, is leaning into Himchan. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Himchan echoes. “We've got a bad habit of picking up strays.” It's a bad joke, but Zelo manages a weak laugh. “It's up to you.”

There's a stretch of silence, and then Himchan shifts uncomfortably on his feet, feeling the slow drip of blood under his waistline. “You know,” he says. “You don't have to decide now. In fact, we can all head back to our nice ship and then Youngjae can scold me and stop me from bleeding to death all over the floor. And then you can decide.”

Youngjae looks offended. “I do not _scold_ ,” he insists.

Zelo looks relieved and lays his arm across Himchan's shoulders. “Do too,” Himchan mumbles. Yongguk takes up on Zelo's other side. “You're like an old umma, nag, nag, nag.”

Yongguk snorts, the ghost of a smile on his lips. “Look who's talking.”

Slowly, they begin their painful process back to the _Warrior_. “I didn't ask for your input,” Himchan wrinkles his nose at Yongguk, and behind Zelo's head, they share a look. It's starting to sink in as the adrenaline wears off. Looks like maybe they might be okay this time.

 

 

-

 

 

Once everyone's been tended to, Yongguk and Himchan, together with Zelo, talk to what's left of management at Choi's mining company. It takes them a while to understand that Zelo really, _really_ doesn't want anything to do with things anymore, but once they do, they have no problems with taking over the highly profitable company for themselves. Himchan has a brief moment of regret for what they could do with the money of a company like that, but he pushes it off. They've never worked for anyone else and they won't start now.

Besides, they have eight hundred thousand credits to burn through. When Zelo opened that case, it was the most money Himchan had ever seen in his entire life. It was a little overwhelming, really. They won't have to worry about money for a long, long while. They won't have to take jobs like this that end up with everything going wrong and a six foot baby giraffe with pink hair coming on board.

Not that he minds Zelo so much anymore. They've come to a truce, after the fight on Tyche. They're not exactly friendly, really, but Zelo lets him tease him a bit when they cook dinner, and Himchan doesn't mind so much when Zelo follows Yongguk around all the time. It's not perfect, but since they'll be living together now, it'll do.

Jang is a whole other story. Yongguk sends him a wave, tells him the job is done, and it's answered almost instantly by a video call filled with profanities and threats. Considering the man pretty much controls half the outer planets, these weren't empty threats. Himchan, of course, refuses to let him cow them. “Choi is dead,” he says bluntly. “The kid is gone. You got what you wanted in the end. What's the big deal?”

Jang rages and refuses to pay them, which is what they'd been expecting. He tells them that if he ever catches them in his space, he'll kill them all, which they hadn't expected, but aren't surprised to hear. They agree without a fight and sign off, exchanging looks. What's nice about the money they have is that now, they can go legit, at least for a while. They can lay low and still manage to feed themselves. It's great.

They celebrate their near death experience and new recruit a few weeks later, after they've made planet-fall on one of the core planets and stocked up their cupboards and alcohol stores. Himchan refuses to let Zelo and Jongup have more than a glass of beer with their food. They all get loud and laugh and when the others have gone to bed, Himchan and Yongguk stretch out on the only couch in the common room, Himchan's feet in Yongguk's lap. They're both pleasantly drunk, but not out of their minds, and Himchan likes it best this way.

“It was a close thing, huh?” Himchan says sleepily.

Yongguk wraps a big hand around Himchan's ankle and squeezes. “Yeah, for you,” he laughs. His eyes turn serious for a second. “Since you decided to play hero.”

Himchan digs his heel into Yongguk's thigh. “Someone had to,” he jokes.

Yongguk glares at him. “I'm serious. You scared the hell out of me.” There's an openness to Yongguk's words that Himchan's never really heard before, and it cuts off his joking reply before he voices it. “Nearly lost my head.”

“I can look after myself,” Himchan protests. Despite the protests of his still-healing body, he straightens up, looks at Yongguk hard. This conversation has taken a turn for the serious. “I just did what I had to.”

“I'd tell you not to do it again, if I thought you'd listen.” Yongguk's mouth twitches up in a crooked smile. “Just try not to get yourself killed, please? For me?” He's trying to make a joke of it but Himchan can see he's being earnest. It makes his stomach twist, in a good way.

Impulsively, Himchan leans forward, curling a hand around Yongguk's jaw. He'll blame the beer for it later. “I'll do my best,” he says softly, and Yongguk leans into the touch. Himchan swallows. “Are you going to forget this in the morning?” he asks suddenly, voicing something that's been at the back of his head for a long time.

Yongguk grabs the front of Himchan's shirt and pulls him forward, and Himchan's wounds complain but he doesn't. “I never forget,” Yongguk says frankly, and closes the distance between them.

 

 

-

 

 

“So who's doing the dishes?” Yongguk asks, leaning back in his seat, a hand splayed across his belly. Their first meal in months made of real, fresh ingredients, and they'd all eaten themselves into a near coma.

Himchan points at the rest of the table. “Anyone else,” he decides. “After all, I prepared this feast.” He smiles at them. “Get to work.”

“Jongup and I helped!” Zelo protests, and Jongup nods hastily. “That should count for something.”

Himchan waves a hand. “Alright, the babies helped. So they get a pass.”

Zelo makes a noise of protest at that, but Jongup just beams. “Thanks, hyung!”

Turning, Himchan looks pointedly at Daehyun and Youngjae, and Youngjae tosses his napkin at him.

“What about Yongguk?” he frowns. “That is _favouritism_.” Youngjae is scowling at them.

Yongguk laughs, his hand falling to Himchan's knee. “No, I'm the captain. I don't do dishes.”

Daehyun wrinkles his nose. “What do we get out of this?”

“Clean dishes and the privilege of me cooking for you again,” Himchan says dryly. Youngjae and Daehyun let out synchronized groans. “Go go go.” He waves them off and reluctantly, the two of them begin gathering the dishes. Himchan knows, because he's weak like that, he'll make sure they get extra free time when they next land.

Across the table, Zelo and Jongup are squabbling over the last roll, Zelo using his long arms to his advantage while Jongup takes little jabs at his sides. Zelo emerges victorious, but Himchan is pretty sure Jongup let him win.

Himchan settles his chin in his hand and leans over the table, watching the rest of them talk and work. His shoulder has felt a lot better lately, and his ribs don't ache the way they used to. His eyes flick to Yongguk and Yongguk gives him an affectionate smile and Himchan thinks this is probably the happiest he's been in a very long time.


End file.
